<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>outsider by Longmaywereign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448016">outsider</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longmaywereign/pseuds/Longmaywereign'>Longmaywereign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Identity Reveal, Not Spider-Man: Homecoming Compliant, POV Alternating, Peter Parker exposed, Short One Shot, marvel AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longmaywereign/pseuds/Longmaywereign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A person figures out who Spiderman is out of pure curiosity.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting on the edge of the roof when I saw him running into the alleyway. I knew where he would be because I followed him here the day before, but by the time I turned the corner yesterday, he was already gone. Today, I came here immediately after school hoping I would be here first. He was holding his backpack in one hand, and in the other he held a plastic bag. I knew that inside this bag was a sandwich from Delmar’s because every time, he went there first. I couldn't blame him, the food there was amazing! 

</p><p>I have to say, for a superhero, he is absolutely not subtle. He is in an alleyway next to a busy public street webbing his backpack against a wall, after which he was taking off his clothes. I should probably not be watching him while he’s half-naked, but he is the one changing in a public area, so technically, I could blame him. I also have to admit that he is very quiet handsome for his age, it makes no logical sense that he gets teased at school.</p><p>Okay, I need to focus… At this point, he is already halfway into his spiderman suit and there is no doubt that Peter Parker is Spiderman. Next, I need to decide if I want to let him know that I just watched while he changed into a super-suit in an alleyway or let him go on his daily surveillance.</p><p>All I wanted was to see if I was right about who spiderman is, and now I know. There is no reason for me to tell him I know, no reason besides my curiosity to his reaction.“Hey!” I screamed, “I thought you superhero’s were supposed to be subtle!” He looked around in horror while he slid his arms into the sleeves of his suit. “Up here…” I whispered and to my surprise, he heard me. He pushed a hand to his chest and the suit instantly hugged his body. He held the mask in his other hand, too shocked to put It on.

</p><p>I worked my way towards the ground so we could talk face to face. He hadn’t said anything yet and I was started to get worried he was going into shock. He stared at me while I jumped down from the roof onto the building's fire escape and from there to the dumpster, onto the street.</p><p>He started stuttering “Uhm... I… was… just... Uhm…”<br/>
“Don’t worry,” I said “ I’m not going to snitch on you or post this all over social media. I was just curious if my theory was right, and it was." He still looked around frantically, trying to figure a way out of this situation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said after a while, trying to act smooth and missing it by a long way.</p><p>“Peter, you’re already wearing the suit, so unless you found it, picked it up and decided to try it on you are most definitely spiderman.” He looked terrified now. “No, I’m not... I mean, how could I be spiderman. That’s crazy…” His voice got quieter throughout the sentence. I gave him a minute to work through what was happening and realize there was no way he is getting out of this one. After a few seconds, he spoke again: “You had a theory?”</p><p>“Yes, I did. Do you want to hear it?” He thought about that for a moment, “Yeah, why not.” He seemed to have accepted his fate and slumped against the wall. He dropped himself to the floor so he was sitting down. I sat down next to him with enough space between us and started talking.</p><p>I explained to him how I started wondering who the spiderman was after I heard a group of girls talking about it at school. "They said that for all they knew spiderman could be either a 50-year-old woman or a 14-year-old kid. I get bored pretty quick so I started trying to figure out who it might be to pass the time at school. I watched all the video’s on YouTube and read all the articles about that fight in Germany and I had some things to go off of:<br/>
His voice was high but almost definitely male so it was most likely a  younger kid. His size and stature corroborated that guess. On top of that, he had to be pretty damn smart to make that first suit and the web fluid stuff. So that narrowed it down to college kids and high school science majors. Not that other kids aren’t smart enough, it’s just that schools have the facilities to work on that kind of stuff. I guessed he lived and went to school in this area since all his videos took place here, and that narrowed it down even more. At that point, all I had to do was find out who was absent during the time the fight was going on in Germany and who had close access to Tony Stark."</p><p>"I had almost given up because I couldn’t find anyone who fit that entire description until I heard you talking to that kid in the hallway. You said something about the stark internship and the other kid complained about how you had to be there every day after school. I checked your attendance records to find out when you were absent and, the dates checked out. So I followed you after school and now we're here…"</p><p>“you followed me?!” He asked a few minutes after I finished. “Three times to be exact, today and yesterday and also last Friday. I couldn’t this Monday because I had extracurriculars…” </p><p>He looked at me blankly, before smirking. “You put so much time in trying to find out who I was because you were bored?”</p><p>“yes,”  I answered, smiling now too, “it was quite entertaining actually.”</p><p>We both laughed and it instantly relieved the tension in the air. “I am sorry for stalking you, explaining all that now made me realize how creepy it sounds…” He laughed again, it was a cute laugh. “That’s okay, it’s good to know someone’s interested…” We sat in silence for a moment, both looking at our own fidgeting hands. “I should probably let you go save some people now,” I said eventually.“I promise not to tell anyone. I won’t even talk to you if you don’t want me to.”</p><p>He smiled while he was getting up off the floor. “Thank you, but I think I’d be okay with waving at each other at school.”</p><p>“I won't tell," I assured him “and I might even consider waving back.” He stuck out his hand to help me up. I took it and smiled at him gratefully. “Until next time Peter Parker, it was nice officially meeting you.” “It was nice meeting you too,” he returned my smile.</p><p>“Don’t swing too low to the ground.” I said while walking away, but I hadn’t even left the alley when he spoke again, “Wait, I don’t even know your name.” I kept walking but turned slightly before saying, “It’s S-Jay.” I didn’t say it loudly, but I'm sure he heard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. peter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was sitting on the roof of a building, still going over the fact that I did not see, hear or even sense that someone was watching me earlier in the alleyway.</p><p>I mean, It was a risk to use a public space to change and leave my stuff (my backpack had been stolen enough to prove that), but no one had ever seen me there before.<br/>
After a while of taking that risk, I felt comfortable enough to take it every day.</p><p>I thought my heightened senses or spidey sense would tell me if someone was near.<br/>
That obviously didn’t happen. </p><p>This person, S-Jay, was able to get past all that just because she was curious.<br/>
She even did it more than once. She had been following me for a few days. How did I not notice that?!</p><p>I couldn’t deny that I was slightly impressed with her achievement and her explanation.</p><p>I am also thrilled no one else put the dots together and realized that I am Spiderman.<br/>
After her explanation, I realized just how easy it was to figure out who I am.</p><p>Another thing to put on the "Reasons I Have Constant Anxiety" list. </p><p>Surprisingly enough, I wasn’t worried about S-Jay telling anybody.<br/>
I had only just met her but I felt like I could trust her.</p><p>What I still find surprising is that she didn’t make a big deal about the fact that I am spiderman.<br/>
She didn’t ask too many questions or told me I was too young for this. She was happy enough with just knowing it was me and nothing else seemed to matter.<br/>
Either that or she was very good at keeping that curiosity of hers under control.</p><p>It was surprising to me, but it also felt right, I am spiderman and that doesn’t have to be a big deal. It’s like Mr. Stark being Iron Man; in the beginning, it was big news but now people have accepted it and moved on. I hope to be like that one day, just not any time soon. </p><p>After she left the alleyway, I went on the usual rounds, nothing big happened.<br/>
I tried stopping someone from stealing a bike after I saw them cutting off the lock. It turned out that they had just lost the key and it was their bike but I apologized so it was okay.<br/>
I saved a cat from a tree, it was a beautiful ginger cat, and I ended the day by stopping a mugger before he could try to mug a group of guys going out for the night.</p><p>I thought it was a successful night, but I still miss the missions Mr. Stark promised I could help with. I still call Happy every day but never a reply…<br/>
I debated telling Happy about S-Jay, so he and Mr. Stark knew that she knew, but I didn’t see the point. They have never cared before and I doubt they care now.</p><p>It’s nice to finally meet someone who cared…</p><p>I decided it was probably time to head back home before May calls. I still suck at giving fake excuses and need to avoid doing that again.</p><p>As I swung home, I thought about school tomorrow and how I hoped to see S-Jay in the hallway.<br/>
Just to see if she really would wave back, she is a senior and they don’t usually pay attention to us sophomores.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fic, let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>